sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lyric the Last Ancient
Lyric the Last Ancient (リリック, Ririkku) is the last of a benevolent race called the Ancients, but turned on his peers and sought to create and strengthen a robot army using power crystals to destroy all organic life and built a world of twisted metal and robots. Before he could carry out his nefarious deed, however, he was imprisoned. A millennium later, Lyric was freed and resumed his plans, but met opposition from Thomas Jones, Sonic the Hedgehog and thier crew. Appearance :Voice actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Jūrōta Kosugi (Japanese) Lyric is a giant and monstrous snake with green scales and brown spots in places. He wears a sophisticated brown robotic chest armor with a pair of three-fingered arms. He has a rattle-like object on the tip of his tail that is a gray claw, essentially resembling a hand. His age is 1,000+. Gallery Personality Lyric is described as darker, more foreboding and more power-hungry than Dr. Eggman. Having been driven mad by power, Lyric is an evil, ruthless, dangerous, pitiless and remorseless monster, and an extremely tech-savvy mastermind. He is also rather vengeful, spending his time in his prison to plan his revenge. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket Rivals Enemies *The Ancients *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Officer Jenny **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *Nurse Joy *Vanilla the Rabbit *Molly *Emeral Abilities and Powers Lyric is the strongest enemy Sonic, Tom, and their friends have faced yet. He is described as a formidable enemy and a force to be reckoned with, suggesting he is very powerful. As another testament to his strength, he is the only person ever who has been able to dodge Sonic's spin attack and even regarded it as "predictable". Lyric's body is merged with a robot armor of steel, giving him a sophisticated robotic body which he uses to carry out his own nefarious deeds. This armor also drastically increases Lyric's lifespan, allowing him to survive for over a millennium. Lyric's armor also grants him limited technopathy; with but a press on the button on his torso, Lyric is able to take control of virtually anything electronic around him as long as it is not manually controlled. He lost this ability after Sonic discarded the device behind it. Lyric has demonstrated the ability to levitate in the air and is also capable of shooting harmful energy beams from the hand-like tip of his tail, He can unleashes powerful shock waves when he hits a ground. He can also use an ability similar to telekinesis by charging his hands with a green energy to lift things in air without touching them. History Past Lyric was originally a member of a race called the Ancients, who was devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources. However, Lyric was driven mad by power and turned on his fellow Ancients and took control of the resources. Building an army of robots programmed to obey his every command, Lyric set out to destroy everything organic and create a world of twisted metal and robots. However, just before he could successfully take over, he was attacked by the last surviving Ancients and imprisoned in a tomb where he was supposed to remain forever. With his army shut down and his plans ruined, Lyric waited in prison plotting his revenge, though as the years passed, he began to give up hope. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Ancients Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Villains